For Keeps
by writergirl2154
Summary: When Leo Valdez transfers to Adrianna Jefferson's school, she thinks of him as arrogant. But as time passes by, will Leo have an effect on her? Rated T for possible cursing. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya guys! So I was planning on doing a cool new story that wasn't this, but my computer had frozen, and I had to shut it off to restart it, causing to lose what I had already written. Plus, I really wanted to do a story with Leo and an OC. Okay, I'm starting to ramble. I think it will be best if we just start the story.**

**Disclaimer: Respective rights go to Rick Riordan (sadly).**

For Keeps

Chapter 1

I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

When I first woke up, I had a weird feeling that something was going to happen at school. Being the non-superstitious person I am, I just shook it off and started getting ready for school. I slipped out of my bed, and padded to the bathroom. I peeked into the mirror and looked at myself: black hair that stops a little past my shoulders, tan skin, and to everyone's surprise, gray eyes. The odd thing is, no one in my family has them. Mom said it's a "gift from God". More like some facial mistake. Anyway, after I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, I went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a beige-ish top with little ruffles at the hem and neckline, a white belt in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite pink Converse. I don't really wear makeup; just eyeliner and mascara. After getting dressed, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning everyone," I said to my family. I sat down at the table and put my stuff down next to me.

"Are you wearing makeup? You still look terrible anyway," my annoying little brother Jake said.

"Shut up bozo, before I tell all your little friends you sing Taylor Swift in the shower," I shot back at him. His eyes widened before he tried to do his very best Death Glare, which was no match against mine.

"No fighting at the table you two, and honey, don't you think you're a little young to be wearing makeup?" my dad said. I tried my very best not to roll my eyes. Sometimes my family could really push your buttons.

"Oh, well look at the time, I'm going to be late for school," I said. I still had about fifteen more minutes to get there; I just didn't want to carry on this conversation. I grabbed my backpack and was about to head out the door when my mom called "Sweetie, do you have money and your keys?"

"Yes I do, Mother," I said in an exaggerated voice. I walked out of the house and unlocked my Toyota Corolla.

I never told you my name did I? My name is Adriana Jefferson.

I arrived at school with about five minutes to kill. I got out, and walked up the steps to the building, smiling a little at people whom I was associated with. I headed down to my locker when one of my best friends Isabella Payton snuck up behind me.

"Hey Ria," she said, calling me by my nickname. We've been best friends since the first grade when she moved here from Canada. She had black hair like me, but her eyes were brown. "Did you know there's a new boy coming? Oh, I hope he's cute!"

I rolled my eyes, but smirked. Isabella is always checking out guys. "I didn't know there was a new kid coming. I wonder if he'll be nice," I thought. This time, it was Isabella's turn to roll her eyes.

"You always judge them if they're nice or not," she giggled.

"Well I'd rather judge them on their personalities rather how cute their butts are," I shot back. We had left from my locker and started walking towards our first period class. I should've prepared myself for the worst.

**A/N: ****So what do we think? Love it, hate it, want to burn it in a bonfire? Leave your reviews, my sweet roses! **

**Me: *Writing stories and jamming to music blasting***

**Leo: Hi.**

**Me: What the-? Leo, how did you get in here?**

**Leo: Your back door was open, so I just let myself in.**

**Me: You nearly gave me a heart attack! **

**Leo: Sorry? Review, people!**

**Me: Yeah, what the creeper said ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I decided to write the first few, so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I don't have much to say because I've been up since 5 a.m and I'm super tired. So let's just read.**

**Disclaimer: *yawn* All rights belong to R-Rick Riordan.**

For Keeps

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. I groaned and looked at the time. Holy shit, I was going to be late for school. I got up, throwing the blankets back, and ran down to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got dressed at the same time; throwing on a brown T-shirt, jeans, and blue Converse. I grabbed some chips and my truck keys.

" Bye, Mom!" I said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Bye _mijo, _I'll be at the shop when you get back," she responded.

My mom worked at her own repair shop, with a few helpers. Most of the time I like to go down there and help her out too, and make a few things out of scrap metal I always seem to find. I hopped into my black pickup truck and drove to school; this would be my new school seeing as I transferred when we moved.

The late bell was already ringing when I parked, so I got out and quickly made my way to the office. I still had to get my schedule for my classes. When I finally found it, a lady was sitting at the desk.

"Morning, I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said. She barely glanced up from her computer when she said "You're the new student, Leo Valdez?" she asked. I nodded. She went into her desk and found my schedule. "Here, now get to your first class, the late bell already rung," she said, stating the obvious.

"Thanks," I replied. I looked at my schedule which seemed okay:

**First Period: **_Ms. Harris- Science_

**Second Period: **_Mrs. Owens- Math_

**Third Period:**_ Mr. Cameron- Woodshop/Art_

**Fourth Period: **_Lunch_

**Fifth Period: **_Mr. Johnson- Social Studies_

They even had a Woodshop, where I had a chance to show off my talent. This could be an okay year. Now if I could just find my way to my first class. I saw two girls chattering as they passed by the office. I could ask them.

"Hey, uh, excuse me? Do you know the way to Ms. Harris' room? I'm the new student," as if they couldn't already tell. The two girls exchanged a look, and for a split second I thought they might be those rich snobby girls who would flip their hair, roll their eyes and walk away. Instead one of them with shocking gray eyes stepped closer to me and looked at my schedule.

"Oh, we have the same classes," she said. "I can take you to all your classes, if you like," she finished. She looked at me straight in the eye. I found it hard to hold her gaze, so instead I looked at the paper and mumbled "Yeah, thanks," She gave me a small smile and led me to first period. Her friend said "Well, Ria, I'll see you later," giving her a wink. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking silently until we reached the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late , I was showing the new student to class," she said, with a nod towards me.

"No problem, Adrianna. Take your seat. As for you sir, I would like for you to tell us your name," told me. I stood at the head of the class and said "My name is Leo Valdez, mechanic extraordinaire, and lady killer," making the guys smirk and the girls giggle and blush. I sat down with the teacher giving me a shake of the head. Then she turned to the board, and starting going on about some boring crap, so I tuned her out. I turned to the girl named Adrianna and whispered "Hey, since we have classes together, try not to fall hopelessly in love with my charm and wit," with a wink. She gave me surprised look, then whispered back "Don't worry; I'll also try not to fall for your arrogance either." Just then Ms. Harris turned around and glared at the both of us. "No talking!" she snapped, then turned back to the board. Adrianna gave me one last pointed glare, then turned back to her notebook where she was copying down notes. Teacher's pet. I took some metal out from my pocket, and started tinkering with them. In about a few seconds I had a small metal bird. I cranked it on, then I let it fly to Adrianna's desk; landing on her notes. She gave a startled jump then asked, "How did you make that so fast?" tossing it back to me.

"Professional hands, babe," winking at her again. Again, turned from her lesson and snapped, "Alright, since you two won't stop talking in class, you can have detention," she said angrily. "See me after class," she finished, as the class snickered. Whore. I looked at Adrianna, who looked like she wanted to protest, but thought better of it. She looked at me with one last furious glare, and faced the front, ignoring me completely. Finally, the bell rung, ending Ms. Harris' deathly boring lecture about algebra or some shit like that. Adrianna and I walked to her desk and handed us our detention slips. Ah, well at least I have some "quality time" with the pretty girl.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the suckish writing! Like I mentioned earlier, I woke up at five and I never went back to sleep, so I'm like really tired and sleepy. So excuse that! Reviews would always make me happy! **

**Leo: Adrianna loves me ;)**

**Adrianna: What was that, Tool Boy? **

**Me: What the lumps? (I got that from Adventure Time ;D) What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be real!**

**Adrianna: Neither is Leo, but he's still here.**

**Me: Oh bob…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! Chapter three is up, so I hope you're happy! You guys are lucky because I did this all at once so you guys could at least have a few chapters. After I take a nap later on, I think I will update a few more ;D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Leo: Say it.**

**Me: No! Never! You can't make me!**

**Leo: Say it, or I'll take your brain for a robot!**

**Me: *Gulp* Fine. Respective rights go to Rick Riordan. Happy?**

**Leo: Yep ;)**

For Keeps

Chapter 3

Adrianna's POV

The boy had curly dark brown hair; almost black. He had sharp Latino features, warm brown eyes that always made you think he was up to some mischievous plan, and he was pretty tall. He had some build; I'm not sure from where, because he didn't look all that athletic. Leo Valdez. I would've thought he was nice if he weren't so arrogant. The nerve of him to wink at me and call me babe as if we knew each other, then landed me in detention! This was going to be a very long week.

We walked together- wait no, I walked _ahead_ of him to Woodshop/Art. I did Art mainly because I'm no good at making things. I draw pretty well, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, when we got to the class, as I sat down, Leo plopped in the chair next to me. I gave him a weird look to say why was he sitting near me. He just gave me a devilish smirk and waited for the teacher Mrs. Owens to give instructions for this week's project.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Owens said in her cheery voice, "today, for those of you who do Workshop, I am assigning you to build a structure that you read from a story from when you were younger. Whether it may be from a Greek myth, a fairytale, or folklore, just build something that you always liked. As for you Art students I want you to draw a portrait of the person sitting next to you," she concluded. I looked at the seat on my right, which was usually filled by Marcy Abernathy. But instead, she was absent. I sighed, and turned to Leo.

"Alright, Valdez, let's just get this over with, okay?" I said. He looked at me innocently, and said "Sure, because I know you want to draw my handsome face," he said, eyes twinkling. I snorted with sarcasm; because I was super excited to draw _him_ of all people.

I took out a sheet of blank white paper, and drew the head. I worked on the outline of the whole face, and started from there. It shouldn't really take me all week to finish the project, because I knew how to draw portraits. I decided to do his curly hair, then the eyes. I paused there fixing smudges here and there. I drew the eyebrows which weren't too thick or too thin. I did the irises and pupils of the eyes. Hm. His eyes aren't all that bad, I thought. Quite pretty if you- wait what? No, stop that Adrianna! You just met him today. I shook my head clear of my disturbing thoughts then looked over at Leo's work. What I saw amazed me: he was building a structure of the Parthenon from the Greek myths.

"Whoa, Valdez, how do you know about the Parthenon?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, my mother used to tell me stories about it," he answered simply. He went back to his work, his intense concentrating face back. I took one last glance at his structure, then went back to my portrait. I realized I needed him to look at me for the eyes, ears and mouth. I curved around in my seat again.

"Leo, turn this way so I can draw your nose, mouth and ears," I told him. He did as he was told, and studied my face while I drew.

"You have pretty eyes," he told me. I looked at him surprised, and blushed. "Thanks, most people get freaked out when they see my eyes," I grumbled. I finished the mouth, which was in a smirk. Brushing off all the eraser particles, I took a long look at my finished portrait. I had captured the essence of Leo's face, making it stand out even more. Leo looked over my shoulder to see my finished work.

"Not bad; you managed to draw my inhumanly beautiful face," he grinned.

"I don't know about beautiful, but I do know that your face is inhumanly," I smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow, then said "Don't worry babe, you'll come to love my utter perfection," winking at me once again.

I scoffed. Like I'd ever come to love his "utter perfection," as if he had any. The bell rung, signaling the end of class. I slipped my portrait in my folder, then headed towards lunch, with Leo towing behind me.

I got in line and got a salad with a bottle of water, and some yogurt. Lunch today was actually pretty decent, surprisingly. I paid for my food then sat at a table near the windows. I took a book I was currently reading: Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins; the second book in the Hunger Games trilogy. I could go on and on how I loved this series so far, when _he_ sat at my table. Yep, that's right; the one and only Valdez. I glanced at up at him and tried not to roll my eyes. Just because we have the same classes doesn't mean we had to hang out all the time right?

My savior, whom I also liked to call my best friend Isabella, walked in the cafeteria. She got in line, then sat down next to me.

"Hey girlfriend!" she chirped. She noticed Leo sitting across from us and said "Oh, hey, you're the new kid. I never got your name," she said.

"Leo Valdez. I'm assuming you're the friend of this _chica _right here," he said. Isabella's eyes darted between us. With an amused expression, she said "Isabella Payton. And yes, we are best friends," she responded.

"Yeah, but Valdez and I aren't friends," I said with a pointed look.

"No need to sound so feisty, we both know you can't resist me," he said cockily. This made Isabella giggle, and I glared at Leo. The rest of lunch flew by, and before I knew it I was getting up and leaving with Valdez walking beside me.

_~Don't mind me, I'm just doing an awesome line break here~_

Social Studies raced by, and after the last bell, Leo and I walked down to the detention room. I flopped down in a seat with an irritated sigh. I could be doing so much more right now. Leo was in the seat beside me, tinkering with some scraps of metal.

"Adrianna, why do you hate me so much?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't hate you, I just find your arrogance highly annoying," I replied. This was actually true.

"It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy," he responded. "Don't even roll your eyes or try to deny it, because you know it's true."

"Oh _please_, why would I find an arrogant toe rag like you sexy?" I scoffed.

"And you're much better?" he shot back. His face had turned serious now. This took me by surprise; he always seemed to be so cocky and un-serious.

"Well, you're no prince charming, and there's no way in _hell_ would I ever like you!" I just realized that we were leaning all up in each other's faces; we were like three inches apart. Then the teacher who was watching over us, finally decided to say "Be quiet! No talking in detention!"

We both scowled at turned away. How dare he try to say I'm ugly? I'm no super model, but I'm not the Hunchback of Notre Dame either!

The hour and thirty minutes finally passed. We left the detention room, and walked out of the building to the parking lot. Before I could open the door to my car, Leo was in front of me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said," he apologized. He looked pretty sincere; I almost believed him. Then I snapped "Yeah, sure whatever. Can you please move so I may get into my car and drive home?" He backed away and walked to his truck with this perplexed look on his face.

I almost regretted my tone, but at that moment all I wanted was to go home and forget this day. Which is exactly what I did.

**A/N: This was actually a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leo certainly is cocky isn't he?**

**Leo: Am not!**

**Adrianna: Are too. **

***Five minutes of continuous arguing***

**Me: Can you guys please SHUT UP! I'm trying to end this chapter!**

**Adrianna: Review please, so she won't yell at us anymore *gulp***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya guys! It took me so long to update because my dumb laptop had lost its internet connection. But here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll just say it. I don't own PJATO (yet).**

For Keeps

Chapter 4

Adrianna's POV

It's now the middle of year, and Leo Valdez still gets on my nerves. Rephrase that; I hate him. My best friend Isabella Payton finally got herself a boyfriend, so she stopped talking to me about random boys. The downside to this is she won't stop gossiping about her boyfriend Heath Mason. It's always 'Heath did this, and Heath said that'. I love my friend, but this constant talk of her boyfriend has been driving me over the edge. Speaking of edge, I should probably explain to you why I'm crying in a girls' restroom stall.

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down to Social Studies when I heard a girl's giggle. It was coming from a different hallway so I turned back in the direction of the sound. I found the hallway and walked down. It wasn't long before I saw Leo and the popular girl Tasha Miller making out. Her arms were around his neck, his hands at her waist. I saw their tongues flitting through each other's mouths. I watched in horror and disgust as this continued for two more minutes. Finally, Leo seemed to notice I was standing right there, so he broke apart. His face showed guilt as I turned and ran away with tears forming in my eyes. It was before I ran I saw a smirk on Tasha's face. _

So now you know why I'm crying on a toilet in a stall in a bathroom. Pathetic aren't I, crying over Valdez? Just then, I heard the bathroom door open, so I quickly wiped my eyes. Whoever had entered heard me crying, and they stopped at my stall. This person just so happened to have athletic legs from playing football.

"Adrianna? Come out," Leo's voice was gentle.

"No," I sniffled. "I don't want to talk to you." How did he even find me in here?

"Please? I really want to talk about…what happened back there," he said.

I don't know why, but his voice sounded so heartfelt I unlocked the stall door and came out. He must have been surprised I came out because what he said next came in a rush: "Adrianna, I'm so sorry about what happened. Tasha came onto me first, and what happened just…happened," he finished. He tried to take my hand but I snatched it away.

"I don't care. I see how you feel about me, and the feeling is mutual. So just go back to your _slut_ Tasha," I said angrily. "Now, we'd better hurry up, or we'll miss Social Studies," I told him. Leo just sighed and followed out of the bathroom behind me.

When we walked in the classroom, people stared. I didn't see what the big deal was; coming to class a little late. Mr. Johnson **(A/N: Was that what I named him at first?) **just went back to the lesson.

"Alright class, today you will be partnering up for a project. The project is to write a three page essay about why the Triangular Trade was important to the countries, and make a PowerPoint about it," Mr. Johnson said. Then he started reading a list of all the partners.

"And Leo Valdez and Adrianna Jefferson," he finished. Wait, what? Did he just pair me up with Valdez? He was the _last_ person I wanted to see, much less than be partnered up with! I sighed wearily. How was I going to put up with Leo and get a good grade at the same time? Luckily the bell rang, so I got up quickly, with Valdez in tow behind me. I stopped when we reached the double doors out of the school.

"Valdez, I want to get this project over with as soon as possible, so I'll be over at your place later," I said. I said this more like a statement than a question.

"Fine then. But I'll be at my mom's repair shop, so come by there," he told me.

"Fine. But be ready to work, okay?" Then I left out of the building to the parking lot.

~_Awesome line break here bro~_

Thirty minutes later, I drove to Leo's mom's repair shop. It wasn't too far from my house. When I got there, I pulled up in front of the garages. It had a small building for paying, then the repairing garages. I got out of my car, and then went inside one of the garages.

" Yo, Valdez!" I called. He was under a car, fixing it.

"Right here," he said back. He got out from under the car, and to my shock, he was only wearing a tank top as a shirt. Okay, I know I'm supposed to hate him eternally, but I had to admit, he had some pretty good muscles and a well defined six pack. I continued to stare at his body, as I stood there.

"Checking me out, sweetheart?" he smirked.

I blushed, making it totally obvious. "We have work to do, so I hope you're ready to work," I said.

"Yeah sure. Come on up to the house," he said. I followed him out of the garage, and went inside his house, which was actually next to the shop. We passed by some pictures of Leo as a little boy playing in the ocean with a man.

"Who's that?" I said referring to the guy in the picture.

"That's my dad. He, uh, died in a car accident," he said, not looking at me. "C'mon, let's go into the kitchen," I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at a table with Leo sitting next to me.

"Alright, so we should start with the essay," I told him as I got out my text book. "How should we begin it?" I looked up to see him staring intently at me. "What?" I said, only my voice came out soft.

"Nothing, it's just…your face gets all serious when you're working. It's kinda cute on you," he told me, smiling a little. My blush that had just escaped a few minutes ago crept back up onto my cheeks.

"Uh, thanks. Now we really should work-" I was cut off by Leo turning my face towards his with his fingers.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today," he whispered. I couldn't help but notice how his lips looked really tempting, and his eyes showed the most honesty in his words.

"It's-It's okay," I whispered back. His face was getting closer by the second. "I really don't think this is a good idea…"

Again, my words were sliced off. Only this time, Leo had cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine. His lips were soft, and he pecked my mouth with little kisses that had me tingling. Leo's hand was fully cupping my cheek now, and my hand was on his chest. I don't know what had me more tingly: the fact that Leo was kissing me and I actually liked it, or the fact that I didn't want to break apart. Eventually, I saw that this wasn't right, so I pulled back from him and stared at my text book.

"Um, I have to go," I said. I hastily shoved my stuff back into my bag and got up from my chair when Leo grabbed my hand.

"Wait, don't leave. Stay here with me a little longer," he said.

"I can't, I have things at home I need to do," I told him. To my surprise, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Seemed like the right thing to do, seeing as he already kissed me anyway. He walked to the door with me, and I opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "And I truly am sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," I replied. I walked down the steps and headed to my car.

I drove home and ran up the steps to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling for a little while. I pulled out my book and flipped the page I was on. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes when Isabella burst through my bedroom door.

"Hey, I'm home!" she grinned. She sat down on my bed beside me and snatched my book out my hands, and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Hey! You just lost my page!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad. Now spill," she commanded.

"About what?" I said.

"About what happened between you and Leo," she confirmed as if this was obvious.

"You heard? Who told you?" I asked sitting up, incredulously.

"Tasha Miller. She told me while I was at my locker," she replied. I groaned and flopped back on the bed, putting a pillow over my face.

"Okay, well I found them sucking each other's faces off in a hallway," I stated simply.

"That's it? Anything else happen?" she said, searching my face for any signs of lying.

"Then Leo tried to apologize and we went to Social Studies. We got partnered up for a project and I went over his house to start on it," I continued.

"C'mon Ria! You aren't telling me everything!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"We were doing the project when he told me I was cute when I was serious. That all led up to…" I trailed off unable to finish.

"Up to what? Tell!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Us kissing," I told her in a small voice.

"WHAT! No freaking way!" she shouted.

"Shut up! People in Brazil will be able to hear you!" I hissed at her.

"Oh my gosh, Ria! How was it? Give me the details!" Isabella yelled, fully excited now.

"It was… good. His lips were soft and warm, and he pecked my lips with smooth kisses," I told her. I could still feel Leo's mouth on mine.

"That's so romantic!" she squealed. "Did you like it?"

"Well of course I did! How could I not have?" I said.

"I thought you hated Leo anyway," Isabella replied.

"I do, I guess it was just seeing Tasha and Leo making out set me off for some reason," I sighed.

"I think it's cute anyway," Isabella giggled.

Then we talked about how I had seen Leo's six pack, and her boyfriend Heath. About two hours later, Isabella left and I was left by myself to think about how Leo and I kissing were going to affect us. I guess that made us friends. Or was it something more? Why did Leo Valdez have to make my life so complicated?

**Me: Wow! Just wow!**

**Leo: I told you she loved me ;)**

**Adrianna: Oh shut up.**

**Me: Reviews will make me a happy girl! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Since my internet is almost connected, I've been writing chapters till I get it fully fixed. So you guys are quite lucky, right? I hope you like these two new chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rick Riordan**

For Keeps

Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I don't know why I kissed her. She just seemed really upset about the mishap at school and I guess I just wanted for her to know Tasha Miller meant nothing to me. But what did that make Adrianna and I? Friends, enemies, a couple? What was Adrianna to me? I guess I actually liked her. The way her lips on mine felt…right. But she hated my guts, so how could I make her see I wasn't a world class jerk? Damn Leo, you're starting to sound like a lovesick puppy. I should probably recap on what happened with Tasha:

_~Flashback~_

_I was on my way to Social Studies when Tasha Miller stepped in front of me. _

"_Hey Leo," she said, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. "So, just how good of a kisser are you?" She pushed me against the wall and smacked her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and my hands fell to her waist. I couldn't pull away; on account of her arms being wrapped tightly and she kept deepening the kiss. Soon, she ran her tongue along the edge of my lip, causing me to open my mouth. Why couldn't I pull away?_

When I saw Adrianna walk up to where we were, I felt awful. I didn't know why I cared so much; we were supposed to hate each other right? But when I saw the look in her eyes both at school and at my place, I had to kiss her.

So now the question is, how do I prove to her I can be caring? Just then an idea formed into my mind…

**A/N: This was pretty lame, I know. I had to write about that whole event from Leo's point right? I just wish I had a better way of writing it *sigh***

**Leo: Adrianna's lips are a lot sweeter than Tasha's.**

**Adrianna: Oh bob shut up Leo.**

**Leo: Review and you'll get a kiss from me! ;)  
**

**I wonder what Leo has in mind…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter! Whoop! I'm really proud of myself for making three new chapters just in a two days and a half. So make sure you guys review lots so these fresh chapters won't go to waste! Love you all my pretty daisies!**

**Disclaimer: *Evil Laugh* Soon the rights will go to me, not Rick Riordan who's the respective owner for PJATO! **

For Keeps

Chapter 6

Adrianna's POV

My mouth was connected to Leo's. Our lips fit perfectly like a puzzle piece.

The sensation I felt when I was around Leo was unexplainable. Suddenly, I pulled back.

"What?" he said.

I shook my head and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

The scary thing? I said it back, and meant it.

Then I woke up, slightly sweating. That was a crazy dream. Ever since yesterday, Leo has been invading my thoughts. Am I falling for Valdez? It can't be possible. All year we treated each other like crap; how could I fall for the jerk that never attempted to be friends? I got up and started to get ready for school. Today I wore a sunny yellow tank top with denim Capri's, and black flats. Since I didn't know how to talk to Leo after the kiss, I called up Isabella and she told me to not discuss it with Leo. Not necessarily pretend it never happened, just don't pressure him with the topic.

Anyway, after breakfast I got into my car and drove to school. I walked to science class after I went to my locker, and found Leo the only one there. Weird; he was usually like the last one to show up if at all.

"Hey," I said, sitting on top of a desk.

"Hey," he replied grinning at me.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to make a conversation and failing miserably.

"Nothing. Guess what? You and me are going on a little rendezvous afterschool," he said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I owe it for you know… yesterday," he murmured, looking at his hands.

I looked at him surprised. First, a rendezvous with just us? Second, did he really feel like he owed me? Yesterday's kiss was enough!

"Leo, you don't owe me anything," I told him kindly. "I think all that, um…friction was quite sufficient in repayment," I smirked at him.

"Don't worry babe, there's plenty more where that came from," he winked.

I giggled, which was weird, since I usually don't do that. See what I mean? Leo makes me do things I never would. Science and Math went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, Leo and I were walking down to Workshop/Art together.

We sat down at our seats and waited for our teacher. While we waited, Leo said "So, what is it you like in a guy?"

This definitely caught me off guard. It's not everyday you hear a guy ask you that. I replied "Well I don't know. He has to be nice and sweet I guess. Someone who will treat me right. He has to be caring too. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt if he was good looking," I smiled at him.

"Well, it must be your lucky day because here's your perfect package," he grinned.

The teacher walked in, starting off our class. The assignment was to make a T- chart of all our favorite things. I made my chart and I put _love_ and _hate_ on either side. On the love side I wrote:

_My friends_

_My family_

_My house_

_Leo_

Wait, did I love Leo? I mean, as a friend. I glanced over at him and saw that he was drawing something. I didn't know he could draw. I always thought he could make things. I peeked over at his drawing and saw that the sketch was of _me._

"Are you drawing me?" I said in a teasing tone. He looked over at me and my chart and saw his name written in the love portion.

"Did you write my name as something you love?" he said back.

"Touché Valdez," I grinned. The bell rang, signaling lunch. We picked up our stuff and headed to the cafeteria. We sat at one of the tables by the window once we got our trays. We started chattering and laughing until Isabella came with her food.

"Aw, look at you two! You guys are certainly getting all buddy-buddy," she cooed.

"Oh shush," I laughed. But the truth was I was glad Leo and I were getting to be close…friends.

"I'll be right back, I need to go use the bathroom," I said. I went to the restroom down the hall from the cafeteria. When I entered, I saw my least favorite person: Tasha Miller.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," she sneered. "What, Leo kiss another girl again and you're here to cry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tasha, why don't you go bury yourself in a hole?" I shot back. "For your information, Leo and I are really good friends now."

She laughed like a witch. "Really, that's what you thought? Well I guess that's all you guys will ever be, because Leo never liked you and never _will_ hon. Take a hint: Leo is too good for you, and you know it," she finished. She slathered on another layer of strawberry lip gloss, and strutted out the bathroom with a final "Bye loser!"

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't really see anything wrong with it. Maybe a small blemish here or there, but I wasn't horribly ugly.

I marched out of the bathroom. When I sat back down, I must have still been frowning because Leo asked "What's wrong?"

I plastered on a smile. "Nothing. So what's the whole deal on this rendezvous thing?" I questioned.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are going on a date? That was quick!" Isabella squealed.

"What? No, we're just hanging out later Izzy," I informed her.

"Okay," she said in a skeptical tone. She spotted Heath walking past our table so she ran to catch up with him. When she did, she gave him a kiss, and they went off to Heath's table.

I shook my head with a smile. "Isabella is the best. She always knows how to make me feel better when I'm upset," I said happily.

The bell rung, so we headed down to Social Studies hand- in -hand. I didn't realize this until we were in our seats in class. We didn't do much; just went over the project, and reviewed things we already learned.

Finally, the last bell rung, and Leo and I walked to the parking lot, still holding hands. Leo walked me to my car.

"I'll pick you up in thirty minutes," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, startling me a little bit.

He smiled down at me. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye," I barely said.

I got into my car and drove off to my house. When I got home and reached my room, I did a little twirl and fell on my bed with a happy sigh. I curled onto my side and stared at the stitching on my blanket. Just like in my dream, the feeling I had around Leo was unexplainable. My phone beeped in my pocket. I looked at it, and I saw it was a text from Isabella.

_Izzy- Hay girlfriend! Need help picking an outfit out for ur date? ;D_

I sent her a text that said:

_Ria- It's not exactly a date Izzy! And yes I do D:_

Her response came almost immediately:

_Izzy- Be there in 5 c: _

About five or six minutes later, Isabella banged my room door open.

"Hey pumpkin! I hope you're ready to be beautified!" Isabella exclaimed.

She went straight into my closet and started skimming through my clothes. "Let's see…no, no, _definitely_ not!" she exclaimed, looking at my selections of clothing.

"Here we go!" She held up a white sundress that stopped a little above my knees, a light pink cardigan sweater, and brown boots. She even found a white flower clip in my accessory drawer.

"Now, you have ten minutes to take a shower," she said.

"Well, since when did you become my wife?" I laughed.

"Just go!" she huffed.

I did as I was told, and I went into the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, I was out the bathroom, and plopped in the chair in front of my mirror.

"No heavy makeup!" I reminded Isabella.

"I know Ria, just eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow lining your eyelash line right?" she listed.

"Yep. And you have to hurry because we only have ten minutes," I told her.

In three minutes I had mascara swept on my eyelashes, eyeliner coloring my eyes, and pink eye shadow on the brink of my eye lashes.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh shoot!" I cried. "Izzy, can you tell Leo to wait a few more minutes?" I said.

"Yeah sure!" She ran out the door, and I followed her. She opened the door and said "Hey Leo! Yeah, um, Adrianna isn't ready yet so can you wait a few more minutes? Thanks!" then slammed the door in his face.

"Izzy! You were supposed to let him inside!" I said.

"Oops! My bad. Go get dressed! He's waiting outside," she replied.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" I demanded.

In sixty seconds I threw on my dress, cardigan, and boots. I slipped the flower clip in my still-slightly-damp hair, and practically flew down the stairs.

I swung the door open and saw Leo dressed in a white V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, white and black Levis, his dark brown hair curlier as ever.

"Hey," I said, slightly out of breath from dressing so fast.

"Hey," he grinned. "You look great."

"So do you," I smiled shyly back at him.

"Stop being so timid and just leave already!" Isabella exclaimed. "And use a condom!" she yelled as I closed the door.

Leo chuckled. "Today, we are going to a rooftop restaurant, and a little secret spot," he winked, as we got in his truck.

"Oh, so Isabella was right; I should have brought a condom," I smirked.

Leo laughed. "Well, if that's what you had in mind…" he trailed off. I already knew what he was implying. Just the thought of doing anything well, _sexual_ with Leo made me blush slightly.

"You're blushing," he said, poking one of my cheeks.

Of course, this made me redden even more. It was quiet for a couple minutes in the car until I said "So, did you always hate me before...all this?" referring to the whole date thing.

"Nah, not really. I always thought you were cute in a stuck-up sort of way," he replied.

"Oh really? Well, I always thought you were attractive in an annoying way," I beamed.

Leo shook his head. "Always have to have the upper hand, don't you?" he fake pouted.

I chuckled. It was a comfortable silence before Leo said "We're here. Look," he pointed up at the building. I peered through the window up at the skyscraper.

"Whoa, you got us reservations _there?_" I gasped.

"Yup. It turns out, my mom went to college with the owner, so it's free," he replied.

He got out of the truck and went over to passenger side. He opened the car door and helped me out. Who knew Leo Valdez could be a gentleman? Anyway, he led me into the building. The lobby was beautiful; it had a fountain in the center with fancy furniture, and plants all around the room. A man in a suit greeted us "Welcome to the Southern Palms Tower Mr. Valdez," he said. "Your table is waiting for you on the top roof," he finished.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson," he responded. Leo took my hand and we got on the elevator. He pushed the button that directed us to the topmost floor. When we stepped off the elevator, the sight that was in front of my eyes took my breath away. There was a table in the middle of the floor, and a view of the whole city.

"Leo…I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous," I breathed. I stood at the ledge and looked over at the city, as the wind blew through my hair.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled softly at me. "Let's sit down."

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, we were back in Leo's truck, driving towards this 'secret spot' of his. I turned on the radio and switched to my favorite singer Adele, and put my feet up on the seat.

"Damn Adrianna, I don't want to listen to this depressed lady," he scoffed. "And aren't you wearing a dress?" he said, looking at my legs that were exposing my, err, undergarments.

"First: Adele is not _depressed_, she's just singing about a guy that put her through shit," I shot back. "And it's just you in here; it's not like you have a problem with my sexy legs anyway," I smirked.

"True; but I mean you're a girl," he responded, trying to look at me in the face, and not at my thighs.

"Oh shut up _Dad_," I laughed. It was hilarious seeing him blush at being caught staring at my long legs.

What seemed like forty-five minutes, or maybe even an hour, we reached the spot. Leo once again helped me out the truck. When we got out, what I saw confused me: A great big empty field.

"Um Leo? This is a bare field," pointing out something he already knew.

"Yes it is. This isn't the secret spot," he told me. He seized my hand, and led me to some wild bushes. Once he pushed them back I saw the real hidden location: A creek that flowed over rocks; roses and other flowers growing everywhere; a porch swing hanging from two trees; and a fire pit.

"My dad made this for my mom when they were younger," he explained.

"It's so beautiful," I said. "It's really nice that you thought of bringing me here," I finished. He beamed. "It's no problem," he answered. We sat on the porch swing after he got a fire going. I could have stayed there forever. We talked about what we wanted to do when we got older, what we look for in a guy or girl, our families and school.

As much as I wanted to stay, I had to get back home. We got back into the pickup and he drove me home. When we got back to my house, I said "Thanks for everything. I had a really great time," I said smiling at him.

"No problem, I had fun too," he responded. We locked eyes for a couple minutes. Then Leo's face came closer to mine. Before I knew it, our lips were joined again. The kiss was soft and gentle, then quickly turned hot and rough. Leo's tongue ran along the edge of my lip, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. Our tongues started to do some sort of dance; trying to fight for dominance. He pulled me closer so I was practically on his lap. He deepened the kiss, making me go in further; making it harder to pull away. My cardigan started to slip from my shoulders, and Leo's sturdy hands caressed my skin. My hands became entangled in his hair. I was now fully on his lap, and his hands were on my thighs, sliding my dress farther up…

Realizing what this was about to turn into, I pulled away. I stared into his eyes for a second, and then looked away. Why was I always the one to break away?

"What's wrong?" he said. I glanced at his face; his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Nothing, it's just I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You don't want to kiss me?" he finished for me, looking in my eyes for any answers.

"No! I mean I do but, I'm just not ready for…_that_ yet," I quickly clarified.

"Oh." was all that he said. I slid off his lap, and sat a few centimeters apart. Great Adrianna. Way to ruin the moment. Leo looked at my discouraged face. He took my hand, and started to play with my fingers. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. Eventually, we got out of the car and he walked me to my front door. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then whispered "See you later," and walked to the pickup. He drove off; leaving me wondering if this meant Leo Valdez truly loved me. I went into my bedroom and closed the door. I was dead tired from my day, so I collapsed on my bed and almost immediately went to sleep.

**Me: This was reaaaaaally long. I sort of went over the top, didn't I? **

**Leo: I was about to get some :)**

**Adrianna: Not from my goodies ;D**

**Me: These two love birds…**

**Anyway, review my darlings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seventh chapter! Whoop whoop! I hope you guys are really proud of me 'cause I know I am! I know its still like the beginning of the story, but I mean seriously, I've been really devoted to making this story! I think I'll make this a 15 chapter story, depending on how many twists of events I can make up. When you review, put how many chapters you would like for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Eh, I'm getting bored of saying this. Just take your rights Rick Riordan.**

For Keeps

Chapter 7

Leo's POV

Today was the greatest day ever. Adrianna and I had a fantastic date. Or was it a date? I guess it was, seeing as we almost got to second base. When my hand had been sliding up her dress, Adrianna had pulled away. She had thought we were going to have sex. I wasn't planning on that; my hands have a mind of their own sometimes. I wouldn't do that to her, seeing as it could very likely make our relationship awkward. Speaking of relationships, I guess this meant Adrianna and I were together. What if she thought we weren't; if we were still friends? I seriously doubted she would think that after this whole night. The feel of her smooth lips on mine were enough to make any guy sing. Her silky skin felt delicate. Adrianna Jefferson was enough to drive me completely nuts. Since I couldn't really sleep, I decided to give her a text.

_Leo: Hey, babe. You asleep?_

Her response came shortly:

_Adrianna: Yes I was Leo. Thanks for waking me up -_-_

I snorted. Someone's a grouch.

_Leo: It's nice 2 see that ur so loving even in the middle of the nite :p_

_Adrianna: Ha ha. You're so funny_

_Leo: I know I am ;) Listen, we need to talk._

_Adrianna: Yeah 2MORROW! When I'm alert and ready 2 listen._

_Leo: Right. Meet me in my truck 2morrow morning._

_Adrianna: U don't realize how wrong that sounds ;)_

_Leo: I do. That's the reason why I said it :)_

I chuckled. I guess this talk wouldn't be so awkward, considering she was pretty much flirting back with me. I climbed into my bed suddenly really exhausted. I wondered what tomorrow would bring me as I slipped into sleep.

**A/N: That was really short. Leo's chapters are always really short, I guess because they are always after some event. Review my pretties!**


End file.
